Standing out of the Crowd
by Cleanna
Summary: Alasmirra was a cottage plagued by laws about being normal was right and different was wrong, but to a teenage girl named Scarlett she wanted anything but to be normal and questioned the very existence of the laws and fought for the good against the bad. Scarlett is met with many life threating challenges but with a heart and soul as brave as hers nothing will stand in her way.


Chapter one: Standing out from the crowd.

 **Hello to my fans and followers it's Cleanna here, I know I have been a bit distant with my story writing and to tell you the truth I've been feeling really lonely and have only just realised that my friends don't like me and want me to change who I am and that my stories are stupid and lame and that I should stop writing them. For a while I believed them and stopped writing but when I stopped writing many of you guys were getting worried about me and tried to convince me to continue my books and I now I have only just realised just how much I love writing stories and having people fall in love with them. Soo as an apology I have created this story for you guys and it's called 'STANDING OUT FROM THE CROWD. Enjoy!** **Xoxo**

In every fairy tale story in the beginning there's a beautiful castle surrounded by Vass landscapes of flowers, trees and mythical creatures alike where everyone loves each other and everyone is treated equally, but in my story there's nothing like that no beautiful trees or flowers no mythical creatures and not even a smile or laughter from children in the streets. My story begins in a cottage called Alasmirra, where people are not treated equally and if you are seen as a weakling or different then you are shunned for being anything but normal in the eyes of everyday society.

I know by acting like everyone else is considered normal but by being different from one another it shows that we are special in our own way and we can explore beyond our barriers and become the person we were meant to be. Trying to make others believe and see the potential in stepping out of place and questioning the very existence of why we were put onto this earth. Many people thought I was crazy, even my friends turned away from me because I stood out from the crowd and became the exact opposite from normal.

The only people that truly loved and accepted me for me was my family, who believed in being yourself and to not change yourself because it is fraud upon by others but to embrace it because you are special just the way you are and no one can take that from you. Okay so my story isn't going to start with the common once upon a time sentence but at least it's going to begin right?

It's just a typical afternoon filled with people yelling in the street markets and children running away from the soldiers that are the law in this collage or dream killers as I like to call them, honestly is all that fancy armour really necessary because it's only slowing them down but it's not like they could catch up to those younglings anyway. Just as I turn my attention somewhere else I hear a cry of pain from the streets below and long and behold one of the children has tripped over and is now about to get squashed by those overweight soldiers.

Now I could one turn away and leave the child to the soldiers mercy or I could two intervene and show those good for nothing men how it feels to be looked down upon. Knowing me I have to go with the most dangerous and exciting choice, I jumped down from the windowsill I had been resting upon and raced down the roof tops until I was directly above the child waiting to meet his fate. I quickly dove down from the roof top I was on until I was centimetres from the ground I extended my hand and used that force to slam my foot into the closest soldier, which of course he was too surprised of my appearance to doge my foot until it was too late. My foot slammed into his face with such force that it knocked him several feet away into a nearby market store. The other soldiers were so surprised that they also didn't see my attacks aimed at them. I grabbed the next closest soldier and jumped onto his shoulders while wrapping my feet around his neck and then bent my body backwards, so I could reach his knees and used all my strength in my legs to propel him into a forward somersault.

As the fight continued with the soldiers and myself many people had gathered to watch in ore as I defeated the soldiers one by one, when the last soldier was on the ground groaning in pain like the rest of his comrades, I slowly stood from a crouching position I was in and looked around the crowd until I saw the child I had saved looking up at me in curiosity and wonder. As I made my way over to the boy people parted way for in as if one touch from me was lethal, well I did kind of just took down a whole squad of soldiers bear handed and not to mention by myself, if I was them I would be scared too.

I crouched down to the child and slowly extended my hand saying "We gave them a run for their money didn't we little guy", he looked at my hand then back at me, I smiled at him "Don't worry I'm on your side" at that he grabbed onto my hand as I helped him up. He brushed himself off before quickly thanking me and running off to his friends, but as he was about to leave he turned around and asked me "Who are you?" to tell you the truth I was called many names but only one name came to me at that moment "Scarlett" he smiled at me "well thanks again Scarlett, without you I would have been dead meat". As he ran off I couldn't help but stare at the sight of him and his friends running off down the street, at least there was some innocence and difference still lingering around the world.

I turn to look around at the people that surround me and see the disgust and fear that masked their faces, whispering then followed soon after "what a strange person", "she nothing but an outsider". For many years I was called horrible names because I stood up for the rights of others and dared to challenge authority and learnt to just block out the voices and looks I got but that doesn't mean the words didn't hurt still.

I quickly ran away from the crowd just as reinforces arrived to help their fellow fallen soldiers. I could see people yelling at the other soldiers and pointing in my direction. Shit now I really had to make a quick exit before any more fights occurred. While observing my surrounding I swiftly found a nearby table and a flag pole just above it, leapt up onto the table and ran along it until I reached the end where I then jumped up arms extended to reach the flag pole above, once I had a firm hold I swung back and forwards and somersaulted in the area onto a roof top. The soldier which I'm guessing to be the leader of this squad yelled out commands for his men to follow me but they just yelled complaints about it being too high up for them to catch me. I yelled down to soldiers below "Maybe next time I'll go easy on you" as I rushed off into the shadows of the roofed homes.

Now I know what you're thinking what kind of people raised such a rebel of a girl but to tell you the truth their the nicest people you will ever meet, my mum is a warm hearted soul, nurturing women with beautiful amber hair that reached her hips, greeny-brown eye and a smile that could melt the coldest of hearts, her. My dad well he stood 6'10 compared to my mum who's 5'4, he had deep brown eyes and short sandy blond hair and his mischievous yet kind smile not to mention he was bravest and strongest man in the cottage who isn't afraid to show you what's what, but under all that muscle and serious face is a giant teddy bear with a gentle heart who will do anything to protect his family from danger.

When I opened the door to my home I was engulfed into a hairy muscled chest, I look up into the eyes of my attacker and recognise deep dark brown eye staring back at me "Hey squirt took you long enough, your mother has just finished preparing dinner" he said as he let me go. This is one thing that will never grow old a nice relaxing dinner with the family. I walked into the kitchen area and smelled the breath taking aromas that wafted in the air, I turned to the kitchen table and saw that my mum was just setting down the plates and cutlery before then turning her attention in my direction "Welcome home darling" she said while giving me a tender hug and kiss. "I hope you're hungry because I made your favourite, oh how I loved it when she made me teriyaki chicken curry with rice, the way the flavours and spices exploded in mouth were to die for.

I race into the bathroom washing and drying my hands, then making my way back into the kitchen area. Before we started eating dinner, we reached out and grasped each other's hands before my father spoke "May we be ever great full for the food on our plates and the roof over our heads and that we support, love and protect the ones closest to our heart and if in any danger shall become upon us may we have the strength to fight" my father was a very wise man sometimes. After saying our prayers my father looked at me with concern "Scarlett what happened to your cheek?" he said while motioning towards my cheek, I slowly reach towards my cheek and sure enough I feel a wet substance.

Dame it I must have gotten it from the soldier with the blade, "I must have accidently scratched it on a tree branch while on my way home", I said hoping for a miracle that my parents didn't expect a thing, but knowing my parents that's never going to happen. Angry and concern crossed my parents faces "you got into another fight with the soldiers didn't you" my father said looking at my seriously, "come on dad it's not like they could catch me each if I was fighting them which I wasn't".

I tried at all costs to avoid eye contact but sure enough my mother reached over and gently lifted my chin so I was looking at her "I know your trying to do the right thing but what would happen if you actually got caught, your father and I would have to come and rescue you, and I'm sure you don't want to be embarrassed like that do you", I look into my mother's eye and shake my head side to side , she smiled at me "I thought, oh and next time it happens try to avoid getting injured" before going back to eating her dinner.

My parents could be stubborn and over protective sometime, wait maybe all the time but all in all you could see the pride on their faces of what I was doing, which was keeping everyone safe and the authority on their toes. After finishing dinner my mother cleaned and dressed my cheek, which hurt a little from the disinfectant, then I said goodnight to them before making my way towards my bedroom. I now my house only has a kitchen, bathroom which I have to share with my parents, two bedrooms one for me and my parents and a living room but to me as long as my families safe and I have food in my belly and a roof over my head I couldn't ask for anything more.

I grab my clothes for a shower and then after dressing into my pyjamas and getting under the covers of my bed. I can't help but think about that boy I saved today and that smile on his face when I saved him, if I can make everyone see that change is okay and helping others out then maybe just maybe the future will have a better outcome because at the moment I can't imagine there even being a future with what's happening now.


End file.
